


【哈梅】仲夏夜茫 七月未央（互攻版）

by Yunxialoveleo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunxialoveleo/pseuds/Yunxialoveleo





	【哈梅】仲夏夜茫 七月未央（互攻版）

Xavi在赛后跟来看比赛的青训好友叙了叙旧，进更衣室的时候大家还都在，等他洗完澡出来更衣室已经一片寂静了。他一边擦着头发一边环视更衣室，果然都走了啊，他在心里嘀咕着。Xavi穿上他家里可能有几十件同款式的polo衫的时候，有人推门进来了——他回头看了一眼来人，“又落下什么了？”  
Leo摇摇头，“不，我还没有收拾好。是Luis，他说好像落下了什么在走廊让我帮他找找。”  
Xavi点了一下头，然后在心里骂自己应该注意到对方还踢着一双拖鞋、头发也是一团乱，俨然不会是已经走了又折回来的样子。

“Maki！”明显Xavi又愣神了，等他回过神来Leo已经站在他面前了，对方叫了好几声他的名字没有得到应答之后换了那个很久没再叫过的昵称。  
“对不起，我……”Xavi挠挠还没有干的头发，“你刚刚说什么？”  
Leo把胳膊抱在胸前，“我是问你，待会儿是直接回家吗？”，放慢语速又说了一遍。  
“嗯，没有什么特别的事情。”

Leo撇撇嘴，准备转身回自己的柜子收拾东西的时候被人从身后抱住。  
他刚想开口，Xavi的唇贴近自己的耳朵，痒痒的，“就让我抱你一会儿。”

好想念这熟悉的温度。  
Leo想挣开Xavi转过身去回拥他，可以往这种令他安心的力道让他现在根本挣脱不开，只好任由Xavi从后面抱着他。两个人的身高没什么差异，Xavi用Leo平常最喜欢的姿势，把自己的一部分重量压在他身上，双手环抱着自家前锋。

一年前，Xavi Hernández大婚；再往前，Messi家迎来了全新的家庭成员，一个白白胖胖的男孩Thiago，注定只有如今日般无人而又情绪化的时刻曾经的一切才不像是一场梦般从未发生。或许是Xavi在这个赛季开始以来太少踢满全场，或许是Leo的一声“Maki”让他想入非非，想起他们的曾经。

从前不管在场上、还是在球员通道没有人的角落，Leo最喜欢抱着Xavi。也不管两个人刚刚踢完比赛，浑身是汗，体温稍高的肉体紧紧贴在一起好像才能心安。  
穿上19号的Leo在一线队大展头角。接到Xavi的传球破门成功，一次次扎进中场6号的怀抱，对方总是温柔地把他抱起来。大多数时候Xavi会在他耳边轻语，都是一些鼓励的话，也许是球场的欢呼声太过喧闹，Leo总是听得不真切。再后来的时候，Leo还是听不清Xavi在他耳边说什么，那个时候是因为自己的心跳声太大了，盖过了对方的声音。

Xavi和Leo的曾经，寻不到开头，也没有画上句号。  
若说它漫长，大约在Leo还在b队的时候不多的几次接触到如今；若说它短暂，也就只有那个疯狂的夏天。

好不容易是一个没有比赛的夏歇——这样的日子在球队成绩越来越好、他们越来越出名之后就再也没有过。铺天盖地的比赛、商业活动让他们心力交瘁，不过好在总是能在一起参加这些他们并不喜欢的活动，有对方的陪伴聊以慰藉。一整个夏天他们都待在家里，好在房子足够大。  
由于长期三线作战，Xavi强大的自控力并不允许他们在平常做什么放肆的事情。从拿到冠军之后的那天晚上喝了点酒之后，一切都变得疯狂了起来——跌跌撞撞地进了家门，连灯都没来得及开两个人就吻在了一起。在啤酒味的吻里笨拙地解着对方的裤子，Xavi还是摸索着去开了灯，他想看着Leo脸上的红晕和眼里的情欲。Leo抱着Xavi的脖子忘情地回应着他的吻，而加泰人的手在青年人身上上下游走撩得他想要更多。  
真正被进入的时候无疑是疼的，Leo觉得那比自己曾经受过的每一次伤都要疼——即便在酒精的作用下人对于疼痛的敏感度有下降，即便Xavi并没有因为酒精丧失清醒，他依旧保持着如最开始般对Leo的温柔。但那种感觉又很奇妙，虽然有被侵入、被撑开的异物感，但Xavi在他耳边叫着他的名字，一遍遍重复着“我爱你”让他本来不太清醒的大脑有着“这是我最爱的人”的认知，所以Leo甚至双腿缠上Xavi的腰让他进入更深的地方。待Leo的身体逐渐适应了之后，Xavi小心翼翼地吻掉Leo因为生理性疼痛而流下的泪才敢放快了速度。  
毕竟因为踢了比赛，一次高潮过后两人几乎连去冲洗的力气也没有了，Xavi帮Leo处理了后面之后就抱着他睡着了。睡下的时候已经临近三点，大概是因为喝了酒不到六点的时候Leo就醒来找水喝。抱着他的Xavi自然也跟着醒了，帮他兑了温水喝过之后Xavi微笑着看着自己年轻的恋人，本来白皙的皮肤上因为之前的亲吻的抚摸上面留下了粉红色的印迹。Leo回到床上，跪着居高临下地看着用右臂撑起身体斜倚在那里的Xavi。  
Leo跪着往Xavi那边挪了两步，跨坐在他身上俯下身亲吻Xavi的眼睛，然后一路向下。Leo没什么吻技，但他的唇覆上Xavi的乳头的时候后者还是发出了满意的呻吟。他的吻进行到腹股沟就要继续往下的时候Xavi猛地翻身重新把Leo压在身下，他的脸上写着意乱情迷，“也不知道你哪里学来的这些。”  
Xavi翻身去床头柜拿了安全套，之前的第一次不知他是有意还是无意只是小心做了润滑没有用套子。他把东西递给Leo，“帮我戴上？”  
Leo的脸更红了一点，他低头看了看Xavi的下身，因为他刚才的“服务”，小Xavi已经完全勃起了——几个小时前他才刚刚用身体感受过那玩意的长度和硬度。Xavi躺平在床上，Leo就坐在他小腹上，他都能感觉到Leo后方带着湿润不知是体液还是润滑剂的后穴的温度。

赛季中的时候两人不是没有过互相帮助解决生理问题，大多的时候是用手——偶尔几次Xavi跪在Leo双腿之间用温热的口腔帮他惹得Leo羞得不行。在接连几天的折腾过后，Xavi有点担心做太多会伤到Leo，奈何仿佛只要一看到他，Xavi就有停不下来的欲望。  
他拉着Leo的手向自己的下身伸去，上下撸动了一会儿之后Leo竟然起身伏在了Xavi腿间。没等Xavi反应过来就把他的下身含了个结实，被Leo用生涩的口交着，Xavi舒服得忍不住向上顶胯并忘情地喊Leo的名字。Leo没有想到用嘴到最后整个口腔都酸痛，在他想要缓口气的时候Xavi把自己尽数交代在了他嘴里。  
释放过的Xavi没有忘记在他腿间辛苦的Leo此时还硬着，他凑上前去吻他的男孩，Leo的嘴里还有自己精液的味道。  
Xavi爱Leo，所以哪怕他是个不管在哪里都想要掌控一切的人，他还是放心地把安全套和润滑剂交给Leo让他做上面那个。Leo笑得狡黠，下身动作着不忘了凑到Xavi嘴边像是安慰般吻他。Xavi自诩经验丰富，可被人压在身下可是第一次，他不得不呻吟着让自己身体里的人慢一点。

那个夏天他们就只做了四件事——吃饭、睡觉、必要的运动和做爱，安全套和润滑剂不知道用完了多少。他们几乎尝试了所有可能的体位和姿势，但用得最多的还是最简单最初始的，只要那个人是对方，即便没有任何技巧也感受得到最美好的快感。介于除了在球场上，Leo大多数时候懒得不行，所以他还是更愿意躺在Xavi身下，什么也不做享受他的爱人。

新赛季快开始的时候Maria神神秘秘的一定要哥哥去机场接她，Xavi便载着不情不愿的Leo去接他这个妹妹。等Leo在出口看到Maria的时候才明白她葫芦里卖的什么药——跟她一起来的还有Leo5岁的时候队友的妹妹，Antonella。说实话小时候Leo是很喜欢这个活泼的女孩子，但那也只是小时候的喜欢了。一直开朗的女孩突然吞吞吐吐了起来，“叔叔阿姨说你在这里一个人，需要人照顾。”  
Xavi当然明白女孩的话是什么意思，心里突然一阵酸楚。Leo咬着嘴唇尴尬地看着Maria和Anto，在心里小声嘀咕，Xavi把我照顾的很好。  
尴尬的气氛在机场弥漫开来，直到在场最年长的人把大家载到了Leo家已经落满灰的大房子里。两个女孩子很快简单地收拾整理了一下，最受哥哥宠爱的妹妹笑Leo，“这么脏你是怎么住下去的？”Leo只能尴尬地笑笑转移话题。

总会有这么一天的，他们都知道。  
他们依然是很好的朋友、很默契的队友——会在更衣室聊日常、会在球场上拥抱、会一起参加聚会、一起拍广告，甚至会去对方家做客。  
Xavi后来也和小时候邻居家的女孩Núria在一起了，只不过两个人除了一起吃饭一起睡之外更多的过着自己的生活；Leo慢慢习惯了和Anto一起的生活。  
你不能怀疑Xavi不爱Núria，也不能怀疑Leo不爱Anto，或许只是不同于他们当初的那份心动吧。

等Xavi放开Leo的时候，两个人刚刚换上的衣服都已经被泪水浸湿了。

Fin.


End file.
